


Smile for Strex

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Gore, Kevin is adorable, Re-Education, Secret Police, Violence, did they really think this was going to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is arrested in Night Vale and the secret police attempt to re-educate him. It goes as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Strex

A short visit, just to see the town. What hospitality for a small place. Kevin remembered walking down the street in his usual glow of happiness, seeking new friends. Blood still lingered on his shirt and tie. They had knocked him out much nicer than he was used to; no harsh drugs. For a moment in the dark as his eyes focused, he tensed in fear of Strex scientists. Only the whirring of machines, electricity cackling in their coils. Masked faces glared over him. He looked around, seeing wires and IVs hooked into him. His shirt had been ripped to hang open with contacts stuck along his bare chest. They had strapped him to a chair with leather restraints over his arms and legs. How perfectly quaint.

"Hello!"

A spike of fear, yet not from him. Kevin smiled wide, baring his teeth as he met their stares with eagerness. Malice reflected in his dark gaze, unmoving against the twisted hospitality of his curled lips. The blood on his clothes resonated with the cheery, unaffected tone in his voice. Night Vale had seen nothing like it.

"Is this the re-education I’ve heard so much about? Oh, you sure know how to treat visitors!"

The men exchanged looks. They had broken many in the past, they’d break this monster. One stood near a box with dials, wires connecting in clusters. Kevin followed them up to his chest and forehead, exhaling hard in excitement. One of the re-educators stood before him, voice harsh.

"Mr. Free, you have broken several sacred Night Vale laws. To prevent further altercations, the city council has ruled that you will now be re-educated and released." A pause, the man unnerved by the ever present smile. "We will bore out what ever StrexCorp has corrupted you with."

A laugh, Kevin tilting his head back to giggle at the statement. He recovered from his amusement, eyes snapping into a glare. His sharp fangs parted, tongue licking over the lips of a grin far from kind. Yet his tone rang out cheery.

"How exciting!"

Another exchange of looks, the operators shaking off fear, confident in their methods. Kevin watched hands meet the dials. A buzz as all lines were checked. No chances were taken, a jolt was applied, one-forth power. Kevin stiffened, pain swelling through his body. Eyes closed as the smile remained. A signal and the shock was shut off. The man in front of him held up a clip board.

"Now, tell us about StrexCorp."

Not at all deterred, Kevin gave a nod and ranted on with his normal, happy praise of his favorite corporation.

"Oh! Friend, StrexCorp is an amazing company. They provide services all over Desert Bluffs and soon, to all of Night Vale! Why, without StrexCorp, and companies like it, we wouldn’t have-"

"Hit him."

Kevin’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair as his body went ridged. His mouth stayed open in a smile, muscles and nerves finding difficulty in speaking with electricity crawling through. As soon as the shock halted, he continued.

"-trade schools, or regulated behaviors, or insurance, or helpful pandemics, or black helicopters! They do so much for all of us!"

Kevin grinned back, waiting in eagerness for more questions. The man before him shot a glance over to the operator then back to Kevin, checking the wires. Another shock, Kevin giving the same unsettling smile.

"Shall I tell you more about how perfect StrexCorp is?"

A series of jolts.

"They will provide Night Vale with all it needs!"

One last one, sharp.

"You can’t stop them from coming!"

Kevin drew out the last word, breathing hard in excitement. The head re-educator tossed his clip board to the ground.

"There has to be a short. Check the box, the contacts."

"Sir, it’s reading normal, correct voltage."

More squabbling, the head re-educator growing frustrated. In the end he grabbed the dial himself, turning up the power to levels reserved only for the most resistant of patients. Kevin’s form trembled from the jolts, head arching back. His limbs seizured, blood leaking from his eyes and nose. They were about to turn it off when a chilling sound echoed over the electrical buzzing.

"Ahahahaha!"

Kevin laughed, smile full and open, straight through the shock. He dragged his head forward, leaning closer in his bindings, teeth bared as his snicker grew louder. Smoke rose from his clothes. And always that smile. Wide, curled in sick pride, a sight that would never leave the re-educators faces. They turned off the machine, breathing sighs of relief when the laughter stopped. Kevin hung forward, staring at the ground, form shivering. His smile had faded.

"Mr. Free?"

No answer.

"Mr. Free, do you know where you are? Do you remember Strex?"

Kevin opened his mouth, yet gave no reply.

The head operator lifted Kevin’s face up by the chin, hands gentle. The sensation, the agony swelling through each nerve, each inch. Pure and perfect. Tears fell from the radio host’s eyes, but not from fear, or pain. But out of love.

"What the?!"

In a violent jerk, Kevin tore his wrist free of the leather strap that held it down. He lashed out, snatching the man’s neck. His tone grew lower yet still dripped with a faux kindness.

"Why aren’t you smiling? Do you need a hug?"

The other men rushed to free their fellow, but heard a crack. Kevin snapped the neck, letting the body fall tot he floor in a heap in front of him. They checked his pulse in disbelief. Another snap, this of restraints. Turning, they looked up in horror as Kevin stood, blood dripping down his face and over a wide, twisted grin.

"You all should be smiling!"

His chest heaved, watching his prey flee to the corner of the rooms. A key was brought out to unlock the door only to fall in a fit of nervousness. Kevin turned at the sound of it hitting the floor. The man in his sights backed into the only exit, babbling out in desperation.

"N, no! Stay back! Get away!"

"It’s ok friend! Let me give you a hug!"

Kevin pinned the man up against the door, leaning in the stare into fear filled eyes. A lick of his lips.

"Do you love Strex?"

The man stuttered, unable to look away.

"Y, yes! I, I l, love Strex!"

A scream as Kevin tore off the man’s arm by the shoulder, letting the agony linger before he leaned in, sinking his teeth into a supple neck. A sputter and a cough as the body fell, drowning in blood loss. Kevin turned to the last soul in the room, black eyes narrowing.

"He wasn’t smiling."

Screams could be heard through out the building, stopping as suddenly as they began. Other re-educators rushed to unlock the door, hearts pounding out of their chests as they opened it. They did not hear the black helicopters outside coming to reclaim the Voice of Desert Bluffs. In the entrance all froze. Kevin sat in the chair, licking blood off his fingers. Three bodies lay butchered about the floor, their organs removed to hang around the walls, red painting every surface. A smile looked up at them.

"Hello there new friends. Let me tell you about StrexCorp."


End file.
